


To Dance Again

by frek



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG is nervous about an upcoming ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back when all my other Tin Man fics were written, but I never copied it from my notebook. idek why. So have it now. Sorry it's so late.

"You know," Ambrose said as he walked alongside DG through the old hedgerow maze. "I was once considered a master of dance."

DG nodded as he spoke. "Is that so? And what made you bring that little tidbit to light?" She glanced up into Ambrose's face, watching him as he responded.

"Only that I had heard the queen was giving a ball in honor of the OZ restored and the princess returned."

DG sighed. "So I've heard." She paused at a corner of the maze, where a fruit tree was standing, its branches reaching out above the tops of the hedges. She glanced up, watching the branches sway gracefully in the breeze, knowing she could never be so graceful.

Ambrose watched her silently, the way her eyes followed the swaying branches of the tree. "Am I correct in assuming you've never been formally trained in the art of ballroom dancing?"

"I haven't been taught to dance, period," came her response.

Ambrose smiled sympathetically before bowing and offering his hand. "Then it'd be my honor to teach you."

DG cautiously took his hand, uncertain on where he was going to go with this. She was surprised to find Ambrose twirling her in close until her back was pressed against his body. Ambrose still held her hand, clasped together at her waist and his face was near her's, his breath ghosting over her neck. DG found it suddenly warm and her stomach buzzing not unpleasantly.

"Ambrose," DG whispered, turning in his arms, their faces so close.

Ambrose smiled before twirling her back to arm's length safely away. "You know, I haven't danced in ages. It'll be wonderful to dance again."

DG couldn't help but laugh at the joy in his face, even with the butterflies in her stomach still making themselves known. Her laughter rose as Ambrose twirled her back in close, this time his voice was at her ear.

"It'll be even more wonderful dancing with you."

DG felt that warmth surge up again in her gut and this time when she turned to look at Ambrose, he didn't push her away. Instead, he leaned closer, their lips meeting, shooting sparks off in her brain, loosing those butterflies from her gut.

Ambrose's kiss was soft, slow at first, but when DG responded in kind, he allowed himself to be lost in the moment. Up until now, his relationship with DG was mostly chaste kisses and fumbled flirtations. It felt like a leap to Ambrose to be making so bold a move. He was thrilled that DG had caught him instead of letting him fall.

DG recognized the hesitancy in Ambrose's kiss and she could tell it was something he had done rarely, if at all. Sensing this, she took the lead. Turning to face Ambrose fully, she reached her hands up and cradled the back of his head, twining her fingers through his hair as she moved her mouth over his. She could feel his body still as she pressed her tongue to his parted lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. She willed him to relax, her fingers moving gently over the soft skin of his neck. DG was rewarded when he gave in and opened up, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart some time later, DG couldn't miss the rosy blush that burned across his cheeks and the way he avoided her gaze. After several moments of silence, he spoke, surprising DG when he glitched.

"That was my - that was my f-ffff..."

DG gripped his arm and he seemed to come out of it. She looked on in concern as his blush deepened.

"I'm sorry, DG," he said, as sheepish smile playing on his lips. "Sometimes I relapse."

DG wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's okay, as long as you don't forget about me again."

Ambrose returned her embrace, warmth and joy filling him. "What was your name again?" He asked, his eyes shining with mischief.

DG pulled back and lightly punched his arm. "Brat." She glanced over toward the next corner of the maze before taking off, grabbing Ambrose's hand and leading him away. "Come on, we've got some dancing to do."


End file.
